Inicia el juego chapter 1 jeff the killer vs zalgo
by Ilovedavidguettamusic
Summary: Jeff the killer quiere matar a una joven policia de la ciudad de Nueva York , pero zalgo planea acabar con toda la vida de el planeta entonces jeff decide unir fuerzas a la joven para detenerlo con toda la ayuda posible . Incluidos todos los creppypasyas .


**_Hola a todos a qui voy a escribir un fanfic muy violento lo invente en la case de mate la clase dura 1:30 a si q tube mucho tiempo para pensar en la 1 parte ,si lo voy a escribir si les gusta dejen su view porfis . _**

_Hola soy Jenna gonzales tengo 21 años y trabajo como policía ,mido 1.75 , estoy investigando un caso llamado jeff_ the_ killer , por lo q e leido este sujeto es un psicópata q mata a cualquier persona q se le ponga enfrente , dice q tiene 23 año los 12 mato a 2 jóvenes y q fue a dar a el hospital dicen q rescibio quemaduras de 2 grado ...etc ._

_Pero lo q nunca pense era q el juego estaba apunto de empezar el juego , un juego sobre sobrevivir..._

_En la estacion de policia._

_Caso numero 607 12-09-2014. 00:01 hrs._

_Interrogatorio a B. G._

_1 . Señora q obserbo q aspecto tenia el asesino?_

_R. -Era alto como 1.95, su piel era completamente blanca , sus voca tenia una cortada enorme en forma de sonrisa , su pelo era largo color chamuscado ,portaba una chaqueta color blanco y unos pantalones negros-._

_2. Puede decirme q clase de arma portaba el asesino? _

_R. Un cuchillo de carne ,este era largo y muy filoso yo lo veía mas como una espada._

_3. Cuando empeso a sentirse en peligro le vía algo a alguien?_

_R. No no le devia nada a nadie , y me empeze a sentir observada._

_4. Conocia a alguien de la familia del asesino?_

_R. No , o bueno realmente si conocí a sus padres._

_5. Como sabe el nombre o el origen de el asesino?_

_R. Pues yo era la vecina de los woods en ese entonces recuerdo a ver invitado a sus hijos a la fiesta de mi hijo grave error sus padres me contaron q el hermano de jeff estaba en la carcel y ese mismo dia jeff fue atacado y desde q sabe q se lo q paso me persigue y me quiere matar (la señora comenso a hablar entrecortadamente) cambie de ciudades de estados , tenia q sobrevivir y salir viva de la casa ese mounstro me persigue a donde quiera q voy solo para decir me una cosa GO TO SLEEP ._

_(en ese momento un cuchillo de la nada salió y se le clabo en en corazon con una nota q dicia GO TO SLEEP)_

_Final de el expediente. Finalizado a las 3:39 hrs B. G._

_Jenna voz _

_Ese expediente la victima de ese asesinato fue Barbara Gonzales..._

_Despues de un tiempo en la oficina investigando sobre el tema mmmmm creo q es tiempo d q regrese a casa ._

_Entre a mi casa cerre la puerta con llave y active las alarmas , yo tengo un_ pastor_ aleman entrenado llamado jeffrey (hay q coincidencia ¿No? Subi con el Las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama boca abajo el perro solo se sento a lado de la cama y luego se acosto y re durmio yo me levante me lave los dientes , me puse mi pijama y comenze a ver la television me quede viendo las noticias una reportera decia en la televicio q alguien habia sido acesinado brutalmente con un arma blanca o un cuchillo y mostraron la imajen dealgoescrito en sangre " la siguiente en mi lista eres tu " me quede viendo el mensaje pero no le tome importancia apage ta television y me quede dormida desperte a las 3:50 am me esntia obserbada vi q estaba toda destapada y vi una sombra moverse en la oscuridad voltee a ver a mi perro estaba completamente dormido y detecte el olor a drogas desde mi cama voltee hacia la sombra q se movia en la oscuridad de repente la sombra paro de avanzar y se me avento callendo encima de mi , su peso enzima de mi cuerpo inmovilizando me la sombra hablo y me dijo -veo q no le tomaste importancia a mi mensaje- susurando me a el oido me quede paralizada por a ver lo visto no necesito taparme la boca me que muda solo me susurro -now GO TO SLEEP...-_

**_Bueno hasta a q si les gusto dejen su view bueno bye saludos y gracias por leer jefF y yo les decimos GO TO SLEEP ._**


End file.
